pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PerryBoy
A cheese-breathing cow dragon robs a lady and her kids of their lunch. As soon as our Perryboy arrives, he gets "cheesed". Nevertheless, he pulls out his radar-guided spatula to block the creature's cheese shots. When the creature gets caught, it actually turns out to be SpongeBob and Patrick in disguise. Officer Carl Karl, Danvile's local police officer, arrests the two for the food robbery and for shooting cheese at innocent people. Menwile Dr. Doofenshmirtz is determand to rule Danvile along with Lac-Man (Pac-Man's evil twin brother) At the platypus post offace The Daily Platypus the newspaper staff meets together in Phineas'es office to discuss tommorow's headline about a famous inventor, Calamity Coyote who explains his new invintion. The Knit-master 3,000. Perry is busy mopping the floors and suddenly an alarm goes off on his mop. He hides in the broom closet to avoid being noticed. Upon realizing that tonight is the night at Secrit Agents at the Danvile Animal College, and that he's nearly late for it, he rushes off. However, on his hurry, Perry accidentally destroys the Knit-Master 3,000. Calamity grows very angry and orders him to fix it or else. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has set up an evil scheme on PerryBoy and his precious city, which involves a fleet of his angry eyebrows. He sends them to seek out anger, while crying out "Fly, My Bushy Minions! Fly and seek out Anger!!!". Perry has been completely late for class by the time he has took the Knit-master to Major Monigram for repairs. When he finally shows up at class, Wile E. Coyote scolds him for being late for the 4th time, but lets go of his anger. The next morning, Calamity Coyote is still mad about Perry breaking his machine. A flying eyebrow then swoops down and attaches to his forehead, followed by Linda Flynn, causing them to act very nasty to their local citizens. Back at the Daily Platypus, Daisy the Platypus talks to Phineas about the anger outbreak. Up on the roof, Perry has finally found a perfect place for the freshly fixed Knit-master. As the returns to the elevator, he spots Lac-Man, making him want to talk to Monigram. Back at Phineas'es office, Perry encounters an angry Calamity Coyote. He hides in the broom closet and then comes out in a disguise to trick Calamity into finding "the real Perry" in the closet. Just then, his mop beeps again. Since he locked Calamity in the broom closet, Perry hides in the bathroom. Upon learning Doofenshmirtz's scheme, He rushes to try to remove the eyebrows, but they don't want to let go their anger. PerryBoy pulls out a pair of tweezers to remove the eyebrows with. However, it is useless. Just then, PerryBoy encounters Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He proceeds to stick his eyebrows to him, but he isn't really holding on to anger. So Doofenshmirtz tries the best of his power to make PerryBoy mad. After having his eyebrows pour chocolate syrup in Perry's Mobile, Perryboy becomes enraged and eyebrows stick to his forehead. But then he remembers what he learned at secrit agent class. When he realizes this, he lets go of his anger as well as all the citizens of Danvile. However, in turn, Dr. D sends his angry eyebrows to capture PerryBoy. But PerryBoy has a plan. He pulls off his cape and waves out it like a matador to trick the eyebrows once again into flying into the Knit-master 3,000, turning them into a giant, colorful nightcap. Doofenshmirtz tries to outrun the nightcap, but it quickly comes to life and traps him underneath it. I WILL ADD PICTURES LATER Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Perry the Platypus Category:PerryBoy Category:MrJoshbumstead's PnF Stories Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Veggietales